Kittens
by SaveTheWorldOnHappyTheDragon
Summary: What happens when Mabel Pines finds stray kittens on the side of the street? She brings them home, of course! Serious Pine Twins fluff bc I'm sure tomorrow's episode will kill us all, and we'll need some happiness. Oneshot


"Dipper!" The yell echoed through the hallways of the Mystery Shack and cut through Dipper's thoughts. He sighed and closed his laptop as the attic door opened, revealing Mabel, standing there in all of her sweatered glory, holding three tiny kittens. "Look what I found!"

"Mabel," Dipper started, staring at the mewling balls of fur that squired in Mabel's grasp. "Where did you get those?"

"I found them." She replied breezily, setting them down on the floor. They were all a shade of light orange, and one had a small scar over it's left eye. "They were in a box over by the diner."

"Why did you bring them here?" He asked, as one of the kittens walked over to his foot curiously and began pawing at the sock. Dipper pulled his foot up and the cat began jumping for it.

"I couldn't leave them out there. They're so cute!" She squealed as one began pawing at her dirty sneakers. Dipper sighed.

"Yes, they're cute, but we can't keep them." He said, crossing his arms. Mabel pouted.

"Why not?" She widened her eyes, and, from the void that tears come from, a single tear appeared, pulling at Dipper's heartsrings. He faltered.

"Because... Because Grunkle Stan doesn't like cats." He actually didn't know whether or not the man liked cats, but they couldn't keep the kittens so he lied. Mabel smirked.

"Oh really? Because I've already asked him, and he said we could keep them for a while..." She reached down and picked up one of the cats, and shoved it into Dipper's face. "How can you resist dis face?" She began using baby-talk. Dipper relented.

"Fine. But you'll have to pay for the food." He looked down neutrally at the cat that was now ransacking his sock drawer. Mabel jumped in the air, yelling happily.

"Yes! Now Waddles will have some friends!" She cried. The kitten in her hands yowled in fear.

"Um... Mabel, I think you're scaring it..." He pointed out. Mabel stopped jumping.

"Oh... Sorry, Sprinkles!" She apologized. Dipper blinked.

"Sprinkles?" He asked. Mabel nodded, grinning.

"Yeah, that's his name! Sprinkles!" She pointed to the scarred cat. "That's Buttercup!" And finally she dug the little curious cat out of Dipper's sock drawer. "And this is Cocoa!"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Nice names." He muttered under his breath. "Where are we gonna keep them?" He asked. Mabel smiled nervously.

"Well.. I was thinkin'... Since you always stay up at night doing those research things of yours... Maybe we could use your bed?" She looked up into his eyes hopefully. Dipper shook his head.

"I'm fine with cats. I'm OK with stupid names. But I draw the line at you taking my bed." He rolled his eyes. "Go buy a bed for them or something." He reopened his laptop and continued his research. The picture of the triangle blazed on his screen.

Mabel's face popped over the top of the screen. "Diiiippppeeeerrr..." She drawled slowly, poking his hat. Dipper ignored her.

She huffed and pulled out her phone. A second later a notification appeared on Dipper's screen: "Dipppppppppeeeeerrrr" It read. Dipper looked up with a roll of his eyes.

"What, Mabel?" He huffed in annoyance. Mabel grinned and, a second later, a kitten fell into his lap. He looked down at it, and it mewed softly, staring at him with big green eyes. "I-I guess they are sorta cute..." He admitted. Mabel grinned.

"I told ya!" She flopped down onto the bed next to him. "So... How about adopting a dog to complete the pet cycle?" She asked. Dipper rolled his eyes and picked up the cat, hugging it close to him.

"No dogs, Mabel." He said. "Which one is this again?" He asked, pointing to the cat.

"That's Cocoa." She giggled as Cocoa began pawing at Dipper's socks again. Dipper shook his head.

"Naw, he's mine. You get the other two. And I'm naming him Felix." Mabel scrunched up her face.

"That's a nerdy name!" She groaned. Dipper shook his head.

"No it isn't! The name Felix is another version of Felis, which is the cat constellation. And I figured we could be Little Dipper and Felis." He explained. Mabel stuck out her tongue.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that? All I heard was 'Nerd nerd nerd nerd!'" She mimicked his voice. Dipper shoved her back down.

"Felix is an awesome name! Admit it!" He began tickling her. Mabel laughed hysterically.

"F-Fine!" She finally yelled. Dipper relented and sat back, satisfied. Mabel sat up, wiping away the tears. "Aw, you two are like the contstellation duo!" She cooed. Dipper pursed his lips.

"Are not." He set Felix down in his lap and turned back to his laptop.

"I know! I'll change Sprinkles' name into Syrup! That way we'll be Mabel Syrup!" She laughed. Dipper smiled.

"Isn't it Maple Syrup?" He asked her. Mabel playfully whacked Dipper on the head.

"Isn't it Felis?" She asked. Dipper chuckled.

"Maybe..." He muttered, turning back to his computer. Mabel laughed.

"Alright, now that you've warmed up to the cats..."

"Mabel..."  
"Come in, Frosting!"

"WOOF!"

"Mabel NO!"


End file.
